


Shocking, Isn't It?

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Cuddles, Electrocution, Fluff, Light Smut, Love Confession, M/M, Mark takes care of Enis, Sickfic, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Enis steps on a live wire and loses his vampire powers. Can Mark and Dodger help him recover in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/gifts).



> A gift for a friendo! I hope you like!

The trio traversed through a destroyed city, hoping to create some distance between them and the zombies, making the most of their daylight. Dodger led the group, Mark wasn't far behind, and Enis was, as usual, not really paying attention when...he suddenly felt a sharp jolt before his muscles tightened and his whole body convulsed in pain. 

Moments later, Enis came to, having blacked out from the immense pain. He saw a blurry Mark and Dodger crouching down next to him.  
"Enis? Are you okay?" Dodger asked, obviously concerned.  
"Nngghh...not really...Everything is stiff and my body aches..." The vampire whined.  
"Well, at least you're not dead..." Mark smirked, snarky as ever.  
"Well, can you walk?" Dodger said, holding out a hand.  
"I t-think so..." Enis mumbled, taking a few shaky steps as he tried to regain his balance.  
"We'd better get going..." Mark suggested, continuing their venture.

"Um...guys?" Enis spoke, suddenly noticing something.  
"What's wrong?" Mark grimaced, turning towards the vampire.  
"I think...my powers are gone..." Enis revealed, obviously feeling scared.  
"WHAT?!" Dodger and Mark both responded in unison.

"Well, I'm not sparkling anymore...And, I can't float! I feel so...defenseless..." Enis panicked, breathing quickening.  
"Calm down. Enis. Even if you don't have powers...Mark'll protect ya!" Dodger comforted, patting Enis's shoulder, reassuringly.  
"Heheh, yeah..." Enis chuckled, grinning slightly.  
"I didn't agree to that!" Mark intruded, obviously annoyed.

"COME ON! We're burning daylight!" Mark called, threatening to leave the pair behind.

\---Later that night---

"Mark..." Enis whined, feeling hungry.  
"I'm coming! Be patient!" The dark-haired man growled. Mark clunked over and sat down next to the whimpering vampire. It was his turn to feed the vampire. He took off his shirt, much to Enis's delight, so the vampire had easier access to his neck. Enis practically tackled Mark as he plunged his fangs into the man's neck. Something about Mark's blood was better than any other kind that he'd ever tasted.  
"A-Ahhnnn..." Mark gasped, feeling his liquid life being sucked away.  
"Ahhh~" Enis sighed, pulling off the puncture wound.  
"Feeling any better?" Mark asked, pressing a cloth to his neck.  
"Well...I'm not hungry anymore, so, that's one good point, i suppose." The vampire shrugged, still bummed about his missing powers.  
"Don't worry, Enis...I'm sure that your powers will come back soon." Mark encouraged, pulling Enis closer into headlock/hug.  
"Besides, I've got you to protect me!" Enis giggled.  
"Watch it, buddy!" The stubbly man playfully threatened.

"It's not my fault that you're so big...and strong...and attractive...and dominant...and-" Enis rambled on before suddenly being mounted by Mark.  
"Dominant, you say?" The hunter growled, pinning the vampire's hands down.  
"M-Mark..." Enis moaned, cheeks flushed. Mark pressed his lips against Enis's, hot and heavy, kisses filled of pure lust.  
"Ahh! D-Daddy!" Enis moaned, feeling his and Mark's excitement's grinding together.  
"Mmppphhh!" Mark purred, kissing Enis again, his lips tasting of his own, surprisingly sweet, blood.

"Are you two done screwing in here?" Dodger interrupted, entering the room.  
"U-Um..." Mark and Enis both muttered, cheeks burning with a shameful red as they were caught mid-kiss.  
"Pfft-whatever. You two lovebirds go and sleep, it's my turn to watch." The female chuckled, taking seat in a dusty armchair.

The pair entered the designated sleeping room. Mark crashed on a bed, feeling tired from both exhaustion and blood loss. Mark then felt a figure plop down beside him. Of. Fucking. Course. The man groaned and scooted over, giving the brown-haired vampire more room. Within seconds, Enis had wrapped himself around Mark's frame.  
"Comfy?" Mark sleepily grumbled.  
"Very." Enis giggled, knowing that Mark really loved cuddling despite claiming to hate it. Soon, Mark heard the soft sounds of Enis sleeping. He had to admit, despite how annoying the vampire could be, he really was growing on the hunter.

Mark awoke about 2 hours later, to find that Enis had crawled on top of him in his sleep and was now using him as a pillow, face nuzzled into Mark's chest.  
"Well, I guess this is my life now..." Mark thought to himself, not wanting to move despite how stiff his limbs were.  
"Heh. Isn't this surprising..." Dodger chuckled, entering the room.  
"Apparently, I make a decent pillow." Mark grumbled, still stuck beneath a sleeping Enis.  
"You do know that he really does love you, right?" Dodger asked, sitting on the side of the bed next to Mark's.  
"Yeah, and I love him to but- I just...don't want to...say it too early just in case me or him...you know..." Mark explained. Enis had heard that last part and he smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enis wants to know if what Mark said was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add a bit more fluff.

The next morning, Enis had his powers back! He could float, sparkle, cast silly spells, all the usual stuff. He was very thankful to Mark and Dodger for helping him. Especially Mark, he thanked him, at least, a dozen times. 

They had resumed their travels and soon stopped to catch their breath. Enis pulled Mark aside, saying he needed to tell him something.   
"Mark. I- really need to tell you something..." Enis spoke, sitting down on a tree stump.  
"Okay. What is it?" Mark asked, leaning against a tree.  
"I heard what you said to Dodger this morning. About how you do love me but, don't want to say it because, one of us could possibly...get hurt." Enis revealed, causing Mark's eyes to widen in surprise before the man chuckled in relief.  
"Wow...That's...a huge weight off my shoulders. Haha." The dark-haired hunter laughed.  
"Well...Is all that true?" The vampire asked, looking completely serious, an expression he rarely ever used.

Mark took Enis's hands into his own gloved ones and stared into the boy's eyes before kissing him, passionately. Enis's eyes were practically filled with sparkles afterwards.  
"Yes. Enis, I love you more than anything in the world. I didn't want you find out so soon but, I guess the cat is out of the bag..." Mark revealed, smiling sincerely.  
"Ooh! A cat?! Where?!" The vampire began floating, looking for a fluffy feline. Mark couldn't help but laugh. To think, he was in love with a vampire. Something he had sworn to destroy but, I guess, he could make an exception this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> \--
> 
> FYI, I like to think after they all wake up, Enis has his powers back.


End file.
